In recent years, development of a steel product which contributes to energy conservation has been demanded in view of protecting global environment. In fields of an automobile steel product, an oil well pipe steel product, a building construction steel product and so on, a super-high-strength steel product which is light weighted and applicable to severe use environment is increasingly demanded and its scope of application is broadened. Consequently, securing not only a strength property but also safety in use environment is important in the super-high-strength steel product used in these fields. Concretely, it is important to raise a tolerance to external plastic deformation by increasing ductility of the steel product.
For example, in a case where an automobile collides with a structure, in order to alleviate its impact sufficiently by an anti-collision member of a vehicle, it is desired that tensile strength of a steel product may be 980 MPa or more and a value of a product (TS×EL) of the tensile strength (TS) and a total elongation (EL) may be 16000 Mpa·% or more. However, since ductility decreases considerably as the tensile strength rises, there has been no super-high-strength steel product which satisfies the above-described property and is capable of being industrially mass-produced. Thus, various research and development has been done to improve ductility of the super-high-strength steel product and structure control methods to materialize the research and development have been suggested (See Patent References 1 to 4).
However, by conventional techniques, it is impossible to obtain sufficient ductility and impact property while securing the tensile strength of 980 MPa or more.